


I'd Kinda Like To Know You

by TheRobronLife



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-02-14 01:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12997101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRobronLife/pseuds/TheRobronLife
Summary: Aaron is the new boy at Hotten Comp. He soon makes friends, but who is the guy who looks like a surfer dude he keeps bumping into?





	1. New School

**Author's Note:**

> Another fanfic. I want to try a high school one this time. Please enjoy! X

Walking into the field in his new school for the first time, a nervous Aaron went over to a bench where he sat down. He'd just seen the head, who welcomed him to the school and gave him a map showing him where his form room was. To actually find the place would be a task in itself. He checked his phone, seeing a message from his mum saying 'Good luck, make loads of friends. Remember Paddy is picking you up after school. Love you xxxx.' He smiled, placing it back in his pocket. It had always been him and his mum, since he was born, and then she met Paddy and he was like a dad to him. Unfortunately, Paddy and his mum were no longer together, but he still treated him like a son, and they spent as much time as they could together. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice shout 'Ball!' Sure enough, a battered leather football hit into his shins. He looked up to see a group of boys his age standing, one with his arms outstretched, shouting 'Chuck it here.' Aaron took this as an opportunity to make some friends. He stood up taking off his backpack. He picked up the ball, threw it in the air and booted the ball all the way over, landing neatly in the boys hands.

'Nice one that lad!' The boy said, smiling, going off to continue his game. He watched him a while, how he confidently ran across the pitch, how his long blonde hair bounced around as he dodged and tackled for the ball. The bell went, and the boys groaned, the blonde one shoving the ball in his bag and sauntering off to form. Aaron stood up, keeping an eye on the map showing him where to go. He got confused, looking at the another map hung on the wall, frowning as it didn't seem to help. 

'Alright mate?' He heard a voice say next to him. He turned round to see a friendly smiling face next to him.

'Urmm, I'm new here and I'm kinda lost.'

'Ah right, what room you looking for mate?'

'Room 4.' The other boys face smiled wider.

'Oh that's my form as well, just down here man.' They walked down a little, before they stopped in front of a load of people.

'I'm Adam, by the way.'

'Um..Aaron.' 

'Nice. You stay with me and my mates yeah? We'll look after you.' Adam said, telling Aaron rather than asking him if he wanted to join their group. He nodded and thanked him, feeling quite chuffed Adam had chosen him as a friend. 

'No worries. But, there's quite a few rules you need to know.' 

'Right....' Aaron said, frowning with confusion.

'First off, never do your homework ok? You get a nerd to give ya the answers the lesson before it's due. Me half brother Finn is a safe bet, I'll g'ya his number.' Aaron never did his homework anyway, so this didn't bother him.

'Never join any clubs ok? No matter how interested you are! You don't ditch playing footie wi'ya mates alright?'

'Right ok.' Again, he never joined any clubs either. 

'Don't put ya hand up in class, and always sit at the back. Never do ya work, and school 'll fly by mate!' Aaron gave a smug smile as he replied.

'Mate, I already know this!' Adam grinned, and the two boys high-fived each other.

The first two hours, double maths, surprisingly flew by fairly quickly, mainly because the teacher droned on about his life, encouraged by everyone's questions as no one wanted to learn anything. Adam took Aaron under his wing, introducing him to all his mates who seemed an alright bunch, and who were nearly in all of his lessons. It was nearly the end of the English, the lesson before lunch, and Aaron was eager to go-he was starving!

'Ah ah ah!' Said Miss Mayes, brows raised.

'Its still a minute to the bell, don't pack up yet!' Aaron rolled his eyes, but the bell soon went and he bolted for the door. He walked down to the canteen to meet his mates, when he was distracted by the most beautiful singing voice he'd ever heard in his life. He didn't know what the song was, but he poked a head round the door, seeing the guy from earlier who was playing football that morning. He was a very tall boy with long, blonde shoulder length hair, reminding him of a surfer dude. He was standing at the front, with a stern looking teacher watching him. For some reason Aaron was transfixed. He couldn't stop watching him, the way he confidently looked up, voice never faltering or going out of rhythm. He'd also, never seen anyone with such dazzling white teeth before.


	2. Chemistry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but I hope you enjoy x

'Pack up all my care and woe,  
Here I go singing low.  
Bye bye blackbird....'

For some reason unknown to him, Aaron was completely mesmerised by the blonde boys voice. It made him smile, and butterflies flutter in his stomach. He watched for quite a while, before the song drew to a close and the boy started to pack his music away. Aaron decided to leave, turning round and heading over to the canteen. Seeing Adam at a table, he walked over and sat opposite him.

'Where'd ya go?' His new friend asked, mouthful of ham sandwich. 

'Kinda got lost.' He didn't want to say he was watching a boy he liked sing. He didn't know Adam, or the other boy on the table, well enough to say.

'Should stay with us mate!' Said Ollie, one of Adams friends who he met earlier, as he clumsily opened a packet of crisps. He was kind and friendly enough, but boy, he was constantly eating. 

'Right, lemme have ya number. Anytime you need anything, call me.' Adam said, kindly. Aaron smiled, giving his number, repeating it again so Ollie could have it as well.

'Might need it for Saturday. It's me mates birthday party, and his step-mam and little sister are out, so were having it at his new house. Wanna come?'

Aaron nodded, agreeing without hesitation. Adam grinned back at him.

'Nice one lad. Me and Ollie are sorting the nibbles, that just leaves alcohol....'

'Leave it to me. I can get whatever you want.' Aaron said, again, without hesitation or thinking. His mum would kill him if he stole alcohol from the pub again.

'Seriously?' Adam frowned.

'Yeah. Me Mam owns a pub, so....' Adams face lit up, laughing as he reached across the table and grabbed Aaron in a hug.

'Nice one man! This party's gonna be mega! Ya know, for a new kid, you're pretty alright.'

'Passed ya test did I?' Aaron joked as Adam shrugged.

'Yep. You know as soon as I saw ya I knew you'd be like one of us. I've got like this....sixth sense. I know whens summats good or bad and that.' Aaron nodded, smiling at Ollie who just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

'And I think I'm connected to like, the spirit world and stuff. I can read palms.'

Aaron scoffed.

'Yeah right man.'

'No seriously mate!' Adam grabbed Aarons hand, finger carefully tracing the lines on his palm. He gasped.

'Lucky you. Ya heading for true love very soon.' He flung Aarons hand back at him.

'Who are they?' Asked Ollie, tucking into a chocolate bar.

'I dunno that dumbass! But, its soon. Maybe, as soon as you're on your way home you'll bump into them!' Adam whispered, eyes wide.

'You're weird.' Aaron replied.

'Tell me about it.' Adam turned to Ollie, giving him a frown.

'Does your arse ever get jealous from the amount of shit that comes out of your mouth?'

'Piss off!'

Aaron just laughed at them. They weren't so bad, he felt like he'd known them for years.

The boys had Chemistry next, but Adam was in a separate class, and he ordered the boys to meet him out front.

'Sorry mate I'm getting a lift. But I'll walk down to the gate with ya.' Aaron said.

'Oh, no worries mate. See ya!' The two boys walked up to their class, with Aaron confused yet again as the whole group was stood at the back of the room.

'Right, we got everyone?' The young teacher asked. 

'My name is Mrs Rayland and I'll be teaching you Chemistry this year. I've got the seating plan here, so please sit where I tell you.' Aaron looked over to Ollie, poking him so that the boy turned round, mouthful of gum.

'Give us some!' He hissed, as his new mate rolled his eyes and handed over a couple of pieces. Aaron put them in his mouth, hearing another boy ask for some.

'Nice one buddy!'

'Oi! Take two.' He heard his mate protest.

'I need three I've got a big mouth!' The boy said. Aaron looked over, heart missing a beat as he saw the surfer dude grinning from ear to ear as he chewed his gum. He swore he was everywhere, either that or it was a coincidence....or fate.

The teacher assigned them to where they would sit. Aaron groaned inside as he was seated at the front, turning round to see Ollie was in the next row, right at the back and he gave a wave, putting more gum in his mouth. Aaron felt someone next to him, and his head snapped round to see the surfer dude as he plonked himself down in his seat and chuck his bag under the table. He looked at him properly, being careful not to stare to much. He saw he was covered in a light dusting of freckles, and as well as his blinding white teeth, he had beautiful blue-green eyes that were looking right at him.

'Alright?' Aaron was caught off guard as the guy spoke to him, smiling kindly, but his eyes were waiting for an answer.

'Yeah..you?'

'Not too bad. You look a bit bewildered though.'

'First day innit.' He said, nervous.

'Oh right. Welcome to Hotton Comp, I guess.'

'Thanks.'

'Weren't you the one who kicked our ball back to us?' He asked.

'Yeah. 

'Good kick there. What school did you come from?'

'Rochdale academy.' He said, as the guy went 'ooooh'.

'Yeah I know. Bit shit.'

'Why did'ya move?'

'Me mam and step-dad thought I'd have a better chance getting my GCSE'S here then over in that dump.'

'Hm. Fairy.'

'Fairy?' Aaron asked, browns knitted together in confusion. 

'Fairy. Fair enough.' He smiled.

'Right. You've got your own language there man.' He said under his breath, but the guy heard, laughing. It was an amazing laugh. It made him smile.

The lesson got off to a very slow start, with the teacher forgetting the exercise books and leaving the room to retrieve them. As soon as she had turned the corner to go down the stairs, the guy jumped to his feet, grabbing his bag and getting out the leather football from his bag. 

'George!' He yelled as he threw the ball over to his mate at the other side of the room. Aaron looked on in amusement, as a group of boys and girls (who Aaron presumed were all 'the guys mates') had a mini footie match in the middle of chemistry. His new mate Ollie jumped up (after licking chocolate from his fingers) and took control of the ball, expertly switching it from one foot to the other, before yelling to Aaron who got to his feet, before Ollie kicked the ball straight at him. As soon as the ball came near him, he booted it straight ahead, making Ollie duck down as the ball flew out of a window no-one realised was open.

'Shit.' He muttered under his breath, looking over to see the blonde guy with his hands on his head, looking stunned. The window in question was one you slid across another window, making it hard to see it if was open or not.

'I..it didn't look like it was open..mate I'm sorry.'

'S'alright. Who even opens a window in September?' He asked, lowering his hands as he scoffed, shaking his head.

'Urm....who's quick enough to go get it before Miss comes?' Asked Ola, one of the guys' friends, who scratched her head.

'Its ok, I'll get it later.' The guy said.

'Yeah, that's a good idea.' Ollie said, nodding.

'No I'll get it. I was the one who chucked it.

'Yeah, that's also a good idea.' Ollie replied. Aaron frowned, before going to his desk and grabbing the guys bag.

'What ya doing?'

'Incase I get caught. Don't worry, I've got a plan if she sees.' He explained, before walking out of the class.

'I like him.' George said, 'He's edgy.'

'Hmm.' Ollie hummed in agreement, another marshmallow crammed in his mouth.

'Don't you ever stop eating?' The guy asked, frowning as the other shook his head.

'No. Marshmallow?'


	3. Legend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aarons first day goes pretty well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so sorry its been a while since I last posted a chapter! Been so busy! Hope people are still enjoying this, hopefully I shall start uploading more regularly! Xxxx

The class was silent, on the edge of their seats as they waited for Aaron to return. Ola drummed on the table with one hand, her long red acrylic nails going clack, clack, clack while she ate a marshmallow with the other. George craned his neck to look through the door as the guy sat there, feeling bad if the new boy got into trouble. He didn't have to go and get it, but he insisted. Ollie had finished his marshmallows, reaching into his bag to get his drink. Just then the door went and in walked Miss Rayland, with a shifty looking Aaron behind her.

'Robert.' She said, huffing as she put the books on the desk, Aaron slumping down next to him, shoving the bag under the table. Finally, the guy had a name.

'Yes Miss?'

'Aaron very kindly found your bag on the way back from the loo.' She smiled, before addressing the class, apologizing for taking so long.

'Thanks Aaron, you're a legend.' He whispered, as Aaron gave a small smile in return.

'S'alright. Nearly shat myself when I saw her. Just said the first thing that came to me head. She told me off for not asking to go, but nowt serious.'

'Phew, we were all waiting for you to get a bollocking.' He said, just as a blonde girl came along.

'Hello newbie! Thanks for not telling on us.' She smiled, she wore a lot of make-up but it looked nice.

'Its ok.'

'I'm Ola by the way.'

'Aaron.' 

'Nice to meet you. I hope to see you around.' She turned, her blonde hair swishing as she did so. He smiled, noticing Robert widening his eyes in his peripheral vision.

'What's wrong?'

'Don't get me wrong, she's nice but, she flirts a bit too much.' He then tutted, turning to face Aaron properly. 

'How rude of me, I'm Robert.'

'Yeah, I heard Miss say. You prefer Rob or Robbie..?'

'Yeah, just never Bertie. Do you have a nickname?'

'Nah, just 'Aaron!' When me mam screams it from downstairs.' He said, as he pretended to shout in a whisper. Robert smiled, as he and Aaron were handed an exercise book. The guy suited the name Robert, and he felt like he fit in. He turned to see Ollie (this time without food) who grinned and give him the thumbs up. He looked around, George smiling and raising a hand in acknowledgment. He looked back to his exercise book and grinned to himself. As first days go, this was pretty good.

 

'And then I found myself with half me arm up a cows ba....'

'Eurgh! Dad, stop!' Aaron said, as he was about to take a bite of his hamburger.

'Too much information?' He asked, Aaron answered by nodding, mouth full of burger. 

'So, how was your day?' Aaron swallowed, taking a sip of coke.

'Yep, pretty good. Made quite a few mates.'

'Already?!'

'Yeah, why you sound surprised?' He was a bit taken aback by his dad, Paddy's, reaction.

'N..n..no. Just very fast. How many?'

'Dunno. Two proper ones and about several other....acquaintances.'

'See, I knew it was the right decision to move ya.' He nodded, taking a sip of his pint.

'Yeah. They're an alright bunch.'

'Ya mam will be pleased.' As if by magic, his mum rushed up to them, hugging the life out of Aaron.

'Hey! How was it?'

'Fine yeah.'

'Yay! Made any friends?' She asked hopefully.

'He's made loads!' 

'Have ya? Oh good, they're looking after my baby boy!' She sat down at their table, stealing a chip from Paddys plate.

'Guess what?'

'Cold water ain't hot?'

'What? No Pad-day! Diane is moving into Jacobs Fold!' 

'Whoopee for her.' Aaron said sarcastically.

'Ey, you. She's got a step-son your age and another one who's a year older, and a little step-daughter. She's a sweetheart. Blonde ones a bit of a cocky get, and Andy's a moody sod....'

'Can't wait to meet them.' Aaron said, mouth full as he rubbed crumbs off his hands.

'Hmm. Ok, I best get back, Moira should be here soon.' She got up, making her way to the bar.

'Why they moving?'

'To be nearer their friends I guess. Hey, make sure you make them feel welcome yeah?'

'Hm, sure. Show em where the park is and where to get ice cream.' He said sarcastically.

'Aaron....'

'Ok ok. I'll flush their heads down the loo.' Paddy couldn't help but laugh along as they tucked into the rest of their dinner.

It was eleven o'clock at night when Aaron finally made his way to bed. His dad begged him to play a zombie apocalypse game, and wouldn't stop until Aaron had let him win. He yawned loudly, sighing when his phone went off. He looked at it, seeing a couple of messages from numbers he know. One read;

Adam: Hiya mate its Adam. Hope you've had a good first day mate, Ollie told me what happened in chemistry haha. Can't wait for Saturday will text ya where it is nearer the time coz me mates not moved in yet. See ya tomorrow :) 

Aaron grinned, saving the number and replying;

Aaron: Hiya Ads, yeah it was mental. Looking forward to Saturday see ya later :D 

The other text was from Ollie, that simply said:

Ollie: Yo Az its Ollie. See ya tomorrow made brownies! :)

Aaron: Yum! See ya :)

He saved his number as well, before switching off his phone and climbing into bed. For some reason, Robert, the blonde surfer guy, had sprung into his dream. He dreamt they were just sitting in class, and he was simply smiling at Aaron, baring his dazzling white teeth. Then, he randomly starting singing. Aaron forced himself awake, confused. Why was he in his dream?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a taster so I know if people are interested in reading xx


End file.
